


It's Christmas even for a recluse

by LucaYoshi



Series: Bernie-Lou Interactions [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucaYoshi/pseuds/LucaYoshi
Summary: The night of the ball... Not everyone likes to dance all night with strangers. Some like to eat the food at the buffet, while others like to shut themselves in their room, but it doesn't mean that they wouldn't like to spend this magic night with someone they hold dear...
Relationships: Bernadetta von Verley/Luca Ioscinus Neapolis
Series: Bernie-Lou Interactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072361
Kudos: 1





	It's Christmas even for a recluse

It’s the 25th of the Ethereal Moon and while most of the students are still dancing at the ball, Luca decides he had enough for the night, and so, he left the hall heading towards his apartment, with a satisfied smile appearing on his face just by thinking how many tasty dishes he ate.

(L):” _Aaahhhh, my belly has never been so full!..._ ” said Luca walking close to Bernadetta’s room. “ _...I already know I will clog the toilet tomorrow ahahah! That would be a great Christmas gift for everybody ahahah!_ ”

(B):” _I highly doubt someone will notice that!..._ ” Bernadetta was standing next to her door, that she opened as soon as she heard Luca’s voice “ _…You always get up later than anybody else, so nobody tomorrow will find the toilet clogged._ ”

(L):” _No no, somebody will… trust me. It’s not because I go to bed late, I just love staying in my bed in the morning and pretend to be asleep, nobody bothers you if you’re asleep! Speaking of which, my bed awaits me! Good night Bernie!_ ”

(B):” _NO!_ ”

(L):” _Whoa! No need to shout… Do you need something?_ ”

(B):” _Ye-yeah! Do you mind coming inside for a moment?_ ”

(L):” _Okay, I guess my bed can wait a little longer._ ”

As soon as Luca entered her room, Bernadetta immediately locked the door, afraid to be seen by someone else. Luca noticed the rush to close the door, but decided to not wander. As Luca started actually looking around Bernadetta’s room his eyes layed on the iconic Christmas symbol.

(L):” _Aaww, what a cute Christmas tree! So colourful, you even added some candles to light it up without burning it. I really like this little plant in the pot hanging from this branch, did you make all the ornaments by yourself?_ ”

(B):” _Of course! I am glad you like it…_ ”

(L):” _So nice! How generous of them! I see a lot of people gave you presents! You’re waiting to open them at midnight, I guess._ ”

(B):” _Ehm… actually… I made those presents too, I made them for me because aside from the Professor, nobody gave me another present, since my birthday was two weeks ago…_ ”

(L):” _Oh…_ ” 

Luca felt embarrassed in that moment, due to the fact that him too, didn’t give her a Christmas present for the same reason.

(L):” _I’m so sorry, I-I maybe I-I should go…_ ”

(B):” _Luca no, please don’t feel bad for me, it’s fine, I really liked your birthday gift. It’s okay, really…_ ”

(L):” _Ar-are you sure? I feel terrible for it though…”_

(B):” _You being so kind to me is enough, truly. Come on take a seat!_ ”

Bernadetta proceeded to put two chairs at her desk to the right from the tree. Luca sat down while Bernadetta gave him a couple of napkins, a cup of hot chocolate and a box full of sweets.

(L):” _All these treats… just for me? Bernie you shouldn’t have…_ ”

Bernadetta took a couple more napkins and another cup of hot chocolate for herself and sat next to Luca.

(B):” _Well… I thought you would be the more suitable person to spend the Christmas night… However if you don’t like it you can go whenever you like…_ ”

(L):” _No no, this is wonderful… thank you Bernie…_ ”

Even though Luca was already full for the feast he just had a minute ago, he was able to find some space in his stomach to not let down his cute friend.

(B):” _Did you… like it? I think now you should be able to clog TWO toilets tomorrow heehee!_ ”

(L):” _Definitely! Ahahah. Thank you Bernie, that was wonderful!_ ”

(B):” _Come near the tree,…_ ” said Bernadetta standing up “ _…I want to show you something.”_ Bernadetta picked two cushions and layed them on the floor, next to one another, right under the Christmas tree. “ _Sometimes, I like to sit right under the tree. From down here, the tree looks gigantic, and I feel tiny compared to it._ ”

Luca followed her right along, and sat with his legs crossed and his butt on the pillow.

(L):” _Oh wow! It’s so true! Haha, the tree from here looks so majestic, so warm, so beau-_ “

Luca suddenly stopped. The view of something unexpected took him completely unprepared. Luca turned his gaze from the tree to Bernadetta.

She was stretching her arms towards him with a present in her hands, face completely red, eyes closed, like she implicitly wanted to say “Come on, just take it please!”.

(L):” _For me?” said Luca while grabbing the present, “I-I don’t know what to say… That’s very thoughtful of you… can I open it now?_ ”

(B):” _Sure Luca…_ ” 

Bernadetta was trying her best to hide how terrified she was. She really hoped that Luca would appreciate what she gifted to him.

Luca unwrapped his present, to be pleasently surprised.

(L):” _A Yoshi doll? You made it… for me?_ ” (starts crying for the joy) “ _This is beautiful! I love it Bernie! Thank you so much!_ ”

(B):” _I thought you would like it, I was always curious about what your middle name meant. ‘Ioscinus’ made me think of 'little Yoshi', so that’s how the idea came to me, and then I started knitting it heehee. I’m so happy you actually like it!_ ”

(L):” _This is the cutest Christmas ever! Thanks Bernie, I will cherish this moment forever!_ ”

(B):” _This makes me so happy! Do you want another cup of hot chocolate?_ ”

(L):” _Yes please!_ ”


End file.
